A Week of Hell
by Pheonocia
Summary: Yuki and Suzu Kunimitsu, twin sisters of Tezuka-I'm making his last name Kunimitsu- Yes, they seem harmless at first, but when Suzu falls in love with Ryoma Echizen, things take a turn when he goes after her blue haired twin! UP FOR ADOPTION


**So Tezuka has two little sisters. Big deal. Especially when one thinks the other is trying to take away her loved one, but her loved one actually likes the sister... Then again, who does the sister like? I suck at summaries, you can say that, but hopefully my story will be better. This is basically a love triangle where Suzu who has green hair likes Ryoma, but he likes her twin sister, Yuki -cue the blue hair- _BUT_! The biggest word in the English vocab... Yuki can't solve her own feelings. BTW, I'm making Kunimitsu the last name, because that is what it sounds like to me :)**

**_Pheonocia proudly presents:_**

**It only takes a week**

**(Day Zero)**

"TE~ZU~KA!" The stoic captain turned slowly, only to face an energetic girl, "ONEE-CHAN!" The girl jumped on her brother and knocked him onto the floor. Tezuka groaned, "Why can't you just hug me normally?"

"Hmm, let me think about that… No." The girl giggled and hugged her brother, "If you keep holding him like that, he'll die." Another girl who had blue hair sat on a bench, "Mou, you never have any fun." Nonetheless, the girl let go of her brother, "Thanks, Yuki. I thought I would die."

"So, what is the team up to?" Yuki asked, ignoring Tezuka's remark fully, "Well, we have a rare case."

"What is it?"

"A freshman." Yuki widened her eyes, then chuckled, "Hnn, a tennis prodigy? Sounds like fun." Tezuka sighed, "It seems he has a fan club." Yuki glanced at her brother, "Jealous?"

"NO!" Tezuka grabbed his water bottle, "MOU~ You guys are no fun!"

"Suzu?" Suzu stood and left, "I'm going to find that boy, from what I hear, he's cute." Tezuka twitched, "Let her go Tezuka." Yuki lay down on the bench and closed her eyes, "Hnn, still. He sounds interesting..." Tezuka grimaced, "Are you falling for someone?"

"Heh, never." The cold eyes of Yuki opened, "Unlike my twin, I have no interest in love. Love is a game, and that's what it will always be. Yuki Kunimitsu does not have time for games."

"RYOMA~SAMA" The fan girls squealed and took pictures of him with their phones until he finally sighed and spoke to Momo, "Let's go somewhere, I can't even think here."

"Sure." Momo grabbed his tennis racket and followed the small black haired boy, "Are you the freshman tennis player?"

"Yes… I am…" Ryoma stared at Suzu, who was wearing a very short skirt and a tight shirt, "Well then… Ryoma-kun."

"H-Hai?"

"I know you-"

"SUZU!" Yuki's foot connected with her sister's ass, "You should go to onee-chan."

"MOU! Why is it that you're always ruining my games?" Skin hit skin as Yuki slapped her own flesh and blood, "Love is a game, you shouldn't waste your time on such trivial things." Suzu held her red cheek, "U-UWAA!" The green haired girl ran far away as Yuki scoffed, "That ungrateful brat."

"Who are you?" Ryoma's gaze was on Yuki, "Me? I'm Yuki Kunimitsu, and if you lay a hand on my twin, you're **_dead_**." The threat hung onto the air before Yuki's blue hair turned around, "That is all."

The green hair fell on her face, "Why Yuki? Why are you so mean to me?"

"Please, you're older than me, yet you act years younger!"

"You never let me near the tennis court." Yuki fumed, "I'm trying to protect you!"

"Well you seem to be failing!" Yuki widened her eyes, "I bet you just want Ryoma-kun all to yourself."

"There…" Yuki glared at her sister, "**There is nothing good about that self-absorbed jerk!**" The venom in her voice affected Suzu, and the girl ran away crying, again. Yuki sighed, "That stupid girl will get in trouble because of her actions."

"Hey Yuki." Ryoma turned around only to be laughed at by Momo, "Ha! You should've seen your expression! This is the second time!"

"Haha Momo-senpai, I'm glad you're having fun." Ryoma laughed sarcastically and bent to tie his shoes, "Oh, hey Yuki-chan!"

"I'm not falling for that again!" Ryoma looked up as a shadow was cast upon him, "Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma stiffened, "Third time's the charm."

"Stupid… What is it, Yuki-san?" Yuki picked up a tennis ball with her pale hand, "I want a match."

"Eh?" Ryoma blinked twice, and before he knew it, Yuki was in front of him. Her breath on his skin was as cool as ice, "If you win, you can order me around for a week." Ryoma widened his eyes, "But if I win, you have one week to win my heart."

"…What's the catch?" Yuki smirked and backed off, "I'll ignore you for the rest of the school year."

"…Deal."

The yellow ball hit the court a second time, "Y-Yuki wins." The score man blinked surprised that Ryoma was beat, "You…" Yuki glared at Ryoma, knowing that he had purposefully lost that match. Ryoma smirked and spoke slowly, "Now Yuki-san, anything strange happen? You seem very pale."

"Heh, come with me." Yuki turned abruptly and walked up the path to an abandoned building. Ryoma followed, ignoring the questioned faces on his fan girls.

"You deliberately disobeyed the rules for this match!"

"You never said I had to use my full potential." Ryoma leaned back, placing his bag next to him. Yuki fumed, "You missed such an easy ball!"

"So?"

"SO?! That's all you have to…" Yuki stared at Ryoma, who had taken off his shirt a while back, "That's all I have to what?" Ryoma asked, "…Say." Yuki shook her head, "What are you doing?"

"Changing."

"Why?"

"My clothes are sweaty."

"From a simple game that you purposefully lost?"

"Who says I did?" Ryoma closed his eyes while Yuki scoffed. Her blue hair was tied up as usual, but she smirked and pulled the small ring off of her hair, "I do, Ryoma."

"Oh? Do you?" Ryoma opened his eyes, and saw a more beautiful figure of Yuki, "You know Ryoma, I want to ask you something."

"G-Go ahead." Ryoma followed Yuki's movements as she placed a hand on his cheek, "Do you, love me?"

"…Yes." Ryoma closed his eyes as Yuki claimed his lips.

The blue haired girl decided to take it further by slowly slipping off Ryoma's pants. THe boy moaned softly as she brushed her hand above his already hard cock. Yuki giggled at the sound Ryoma made, "Hnn, I like it like this."

"L-Like what?" Yuki smiled and licked the head of his member, "This position." Yuki slowly stroked Ryoma's length and took it into her mouth. They tennis prodigy arched his back, allowing Yuki more access. Which the blue haired girl took. She licked and nibbled almost every spot possible, when Ryoma was about to cum. He gripped the old carpet hard and groaned, "Y-Yuki." The blue haired girl smirked and let his cock go. Ryoma blinked and looked at the girl. Yuki licked Ryoma's cheek before getting up and straightening her skirt, "Yuki Kunimitsu cannot be won over with a simple kiss." Ryoma blushed severly, "Yuki!" The boy groaned, feeling the need to cum, "Please?"

"...No..." The girl had to seal her amusement, but couldn't help it when Ryoma flashed puppy eyes at her, "Ugh, fine. Only because of your stupid eyes. You have not won me just yet." Ryoma grinned, "Heh, as long as you give me a blowjob, I don't care about anything."

"Feh, you have a week." Yuki knelt down and licked the head of Ryoma's cock. With that slight touch, Ryoma came, "Oh god." Ryoma blushed furiously, "What did you do?" Yuki licked her lips seductively and held her finger to her lips, "Can't tell." Yuki grinned and sighed, "You're responsible if Tezuka sees this." Yuki pointed to her shirt, which was slightly stained by Ryoma's cum, "Sorry..."

"Heh, it was your first time." Ryoma widened his eyes, "You've done this before?"

"No, but I've seen Tezuka do it with his girlfriend." Ryoma looked at Yuki quizzically, but the girl just smiled, "One week."

"Does that count today?"

"No." Yuki opened the door, "Starts tomorrow." Yuki went up the path, but it wasn't long before a slight blush began to spread across her face. She held her heavily thumping heart and shut her eyes tightly, "What is this feeling?" She gripped her shirt tighter, "It... hurts..." Yuki swallowed and glared at the tree in front of her, "I won't lose anything, even a simple game like this."

**So how do you like Day Zero? This story will have eight chapters, including this one because there are seven days in a week. So... yeah. You do the math, I don't want to think. My math teacher told me one time a lawyer is the best job... I disagree. The reason is drumroll please YOU HAVE TO THINK!!! Why would I get a job that requires heavy thinking? Stupid teacher...**


End file.
